David VR
David VR (デイビッド：グランドバーチャルクエスト, David: The Grand Virtual Quest in Japan) 'is a platformer and adventure game and is the tenth installment of the David series by Master Productions Incorporated. The game is for the Nintendo VR, has up to four players locally or online, and the game has a neat and complex story. David VR is Rated E10 and is released in August - September 2010. Playable Characters *David *Thomas *Virtual Resident *'Henry *'Jimmy' *'Dale' Story It's been two years since Max Power have gone missing and Middletown, Smartsville, and Jewelsburg are safe from the invasions from Max. It has also been 3 weeks since David's 14th birthday and it shows him relaxing on his couch. An hour later it was dark and David didn't know what had happened so he decided to go outside to investigate and many of David's friends and Thomas were there to help David and then a mysterious ship appears shooting a lazer at David's neighborhood and a giant claw strapped to a cage captured David and friends were they were held up in a prison and Max Power shows up laughing evilly with a small version of him. Turns out that when Max went missing we meet a woman and had a child with her, but since she was kidnapped and killed Max had to raise his son Max Jr. on his own, but since Max didn't want to wait years for Max Jr. to grow up Max makes an aging machine that turns Max Jr. into a 12 year old. A year later after training Max Jr. to become really strong to defeat David Max Sr. decides to return to Middletown and steal David and his friends to talk about his plan which is to clone millions of Maxes and spaceships to conquer the world. Then David broke out of the cage to release everyone free, but he was ejected out of the ship and landed on a strange island where he met a little orange furry creature named Dale. Dale said he was a creature sent from a planet named Vootsbille to help David on his quest to stop Max Power. So David and Dale head off to save the world from the dreaded Max Power. Along the way David meets Henry & Jimmy again from David RPG: The Legend of the Ten Spirits and strange humanoids called Virtual Residents. Worlds Gameplay In the game you play as David, Henry, Jimmy, and your Virtual Resident. The gameplay is similar to Super Mario Galaxy 2 and Rabbids Travel Through Time. Most of the game is a 3D platformer, but there are some parts where there are 3D sidescrolling. Each world map is large and shows what does the area look like and in levels whenever there is green/black star you have the option to enter there or continue with the level and if you go into the star the character can enter a dark and mysterious mini level with traps and many enemies and when the mini level is completed the player gets 38 Thunder coins. Thunder coins are collected throughout levels and there are 35 coins in each one and if all of them are collected mini games and secrets are unlocked, and when all the Thunder coins in the game are collected then the game is completed 110%. Whenever a boss is defeated 100 thunder coins are collected, but if you lose a life and defeat the boss you get 50 coins. On multiplayer players can play the game together and they can play as either character or players can play fun mini games or even play V.S. mode. Costumes are collected through the game and when the game is completed 100% or 110% you can play as your characters with your costumes or your customized costumes. DLC is also in the game where Thomas is a playable character (since he escaped Max Power's Spaceship and was playable only in one level), Dale's sister Jill as a playable character, Crimical City as a world, and Cralmic as an enemy which can be bought at the VR Shop. Online mode is also a feature and it's the same as multiplayer except, you and other people from around the world can just do the same things in multiplayer. Foreign Names *デイビッド：グランドバーチャルクエスト, David: The Grand Virtual Quest (in Japan) *David VR: Avventura virtuale, David VR: Virtual Adventure (in Italy) *데이비드 : 평생 사명, David: The Lifelong Mission (in Korea) Gallery All Artwork from David VR DVR logo.png KoreanDVR logo.png ItalianDVR logo.png JapaneseDVR logo.png Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo VR Category:3D Games Category:David (series) Category:2010 Category:Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games by MarioPhineas76 Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Cooperative Games